Rex Salazar
Rex Salazar is a nanomachine-infected-mutant-teenager from a likeness of modern day Earth and show aimed at 12 year old boys. He arrived in-game on 04/05/11 and currently lives NOWHERE YET but let's see about that. age: 16 origins: Generator Rex 'app link: 'Right here! 'hmd: 'And here! 'played by: '''Cube '''contact: '''cubivorian (AIM) / naturegrl63@yahoo.com Setting Rex's world is not unlike our own. Cities are the same and one could assume governments are also similar, but their technology vastly surpasses our own. An indication of this high technology is nanomachines called ''nanites. Over five years prior to the series start, scientists in a place called Abysus had been working on them for public release for a long time. Among these scientists were Rex's parents, Violeta and Rafael, his older brother Cesar, his godfather Gabriel Rylander, and a man known only as Van Kleiss. With the nanites, they theorized that they could eradicate disease, hunger, and possibly do many other things. It took years, but they developed a batch of nanites deemed near suitable. However, a splinter group of scientists, including Van Kleiss, had other ideas about the nanites' potential. There was a fight and some sort of accident, during which Rex was gravely injured, and then there was momentary ceasefire. The first batch of nanites was injected into Rex in a last-ditch attempt to save him and, hopefully, convince the splinter group of what the nanites should be used for. While Rex's recovery was excellent and his powers amazing, the splinter group was unconvinced. Shortly after, the lab in Abysus became ground zero for an explosion of great magnitude. Rylander and Cesar managed to escape, as well as Rex, though his memory was wiped. But that was not the most monumental thing that happened there: the explosion propelled nanites all across the world, infecting every living thing. They particularly affected the Russian city of Kiev and it is presumable that there, the first EVOs mutated. EVO is short for Exponentially Variegated Organism. An EVO is created when the normally inactive nanites in a being's body activate and then mutate the host. The mutations can be absolutely anything and frequently reduce the host to little more than a monster. However, there have been a good number of sapient EVOs. Some of them retain a mostly humanoid shape: bipedal, four limbs, capable of speech. These tend to form gangs of their own, since they are both discriminated against and sometimes even hunted by normal humans. After the Nanite Event, as it was later named, a group named Providence formed. Their intentions were to contain, kill, or otherwise handle the EVO threats. They had no way to cure them, so they either killed them or captured them for study and testing. The ones that were studied were either killed during the process or afterwards. An assistant, Doctor Holiday, believed that studying the nanites instead of tearing them apart could lead to a cure. One year prior to the series' start, Agent Six and his partner White Knight were sent to deal with a gigantic biomechanical EVO in Mexico. White Knight and Six were separated and the EVO seemingly defeated. It was then that Six found a once again memory-wiped Rex. Through sheer luck, Six discovers that Rex is the third option: he is the cure. He kept Rex's power under wraps until he could deliver the news to Holiday. However, despite Six's best attempts, White Knight discovered Rex's EVO-curing powers too, and takes him to Doctor Fell. Fell decided that Rex's nanites should be disassembled - a decision which would kill Rex, but which Fell believed would reveal the secrets behind his powers and provide a cure for the world. Things did not go as planned. Before the disassembly could begin, Six interrupted. Just as he did, Rex's nanites sprang into action and threw Fell aside. Six and White Knight battled, but it didn't last long; Fell recovered in time to tranquilize Six. It was then that the disassembly machine began to overload. Fell escaped, Holiday pulled Rex out, and White Knight threw Six out of the room, but White Knight himself couldn't make it out. The nanites were torn from his body and he suffered, but he survived. White Knight was then the only nanite-free person in the entire world - the perfect head for Providence. During that event, Rex's memories were wiped. To date, that is the most recent time he lost his memories. Around a year later, the series actually begins. Rex works for Providence fighting and then curing EVOs. However, not all EVOs can be cured; there are some out there deemed incurable, and not even Rex can save them. Though Providence keeps much of Rex's life and facts about him secret, his existence has become public over the course of the series. In the first episode, Rex encounters Van Kleiss. He, too, escaped the blast at the Abysus lab, but he had also become an EVO. However, instead of becoming a mindless beast, Van Kleiss has retained his intelligence. Combined with his power to manipulate nanite-infected land and plants, Van Kleiss is a very formidible foe. Van Kleiss has a particular interest in Rex and makes no effort to hide this; in fact, he tries to convince Rex to join him. He doesn't do this in a very effective way, though - Rex denies him and manages to escape, but so begins their current relationship. Personality Rex is very much a teenaged boy: he is cocky, reckless, and has some issues with authority. Rex thinks highly of himself, sometimes referring to himself as "handsome" or "awesome" or "cool". These are partially in jest, but the way he behaves betrays his confidence. Pre-planning is very much not Rex's style, and while he can follow orders, he tends to act without thinking first. He will jump into battle without regard for his own safety, so long as he can kick some ass. He seems very much to enjoy fighting - as long as he's winning. A fight turning against his favor will reveal a more serious attitude, which indicates that he knows there are times to lose the joking attitude. If the enemy is especially annoying, Rex could and sometimes does lose his temper. When he does, his ability to fight gets seriously reduced - none of that "fill the rage bar and you fight even better" stuff here! But he's not an angry person. While Rex may have his mood-swings, his default attitude is generally upbeat. He's willing to crack a joke to defuse tense situations or taunt the enemy even when he's been captured. Rex is fiercely protective of those close to him. Since his memory is only about a year long, Holiday, Six, Bobo and Noah are the closest to relatives he has. He'll complain about Holiday fussing over him or Six giving him orders or Bobo's general bad attitude, but he loves them all like family. It's safe to say that they feel an affectionate bond with Rex, too, if not quite the same familial sort. Things are a little different with Holiday, who he frequently hits on (Rex's real first name is Oedipus, clearly), but she thinks of him only in a platonic manner. Going back to his issues with authority: Rex doesn't care for taking orders. He doesn't like being treated like a child or a tool or living under tight, rigid control. He has made several escapes from Providence that he prefers to call "road trips". They're not extreme escape efforts, as he does return eventually, but these breaks are made out of frustration. Now Rex follows orders if he must or if he agrees with them, but he will buck orders he really doesn't like. Such orders usually involve heavy measures; Bleach Protocol, for example, which is code for wiping the city of all life. Rex knows when an EVO is just a monster, but he will go to great lengths if he believes they can be saved. This is not to say Rex is entirely merciful or will not kill a human at any cost. There is a scene in Season 1, Episode 5, where Rex fights against a human opponent. The human is indeed trying to kill Rex, and Rex strikes back with a killing blow of his own. It's revealed just after that this was only a robot he was fighting, but there was no way Rex could have known that prior to the exposition. If someone is a threat and cannot be reasoned with, restrained, or otherwise non-lethally dealt with, Rex will do what he must. Abilities & Weaknesses Rex is an EVO. He can create fully-functional machines that connect to his body. If these machines are disconnected, they lose function and break down. They can also be broken by outside forces. This causes Rex pain, indicating that the machines are more than just constructs; they are parts of him. Interestingly, Rex can only create one form at a time. Don't blame me or fandom for the names - Rex apparently named most of these himself! Battle Axes: Rex's hands build out into two very large axes with glowing blue blades. He very easily wields both of them, though there is only one occasion he uses it in canon so far. BFS: Stands for "big fat sword", or so they say. Rex's right hand builds into a large orange longsword. It's very sharp and Rex controls it extremely well. In addition, it can change into a buzzsaw when Rex commands it to. Boogie Pack: A set of turbine wings that grows out of Rex's back. He can fly at high speeds and for good distances, though he cannot cover extremely long distances. Rex is pretty agile in the air, too. The turbines can change to bolas. Fun Chucks: These are large nunchaku that attach to each of Rex's hands. They spin at extremely high speeds and he can smash them together to create an energy pulse. These are highly dangerous weapons! Punk Busters: Both of Rex's legs build out into giant metal boots. They allow Rex to run very quickly and amplify the power of his kicks immensely. Slam Cannon: This cannon forms out of Rex's left arm. The back part of it grabs material (be it metal, rocks, or anything else), crushes it up, and then shoots it out the front. The Slam Cannon cannot create its own ammunition. Smackhands: Pretty much right what it says on the tin: these are large metal hands. Rex uses them for a lot of things: punching; smacking; carrying large objects; the list goes on. When he balls them into fists, Rex can rotate the hands and essentially turn them into drills. Rex Ride: This is not so much a weapon as it is a tool. Rex's lower half becomes a levitating motorcycle. How it stays in the air is a little unclear, but it hovers just above the ground and can move extremely quickly. This machine also changes: when Rex wills it, a battering ram comes out of the front, allowing him to blast through obstacles. Whip Appendage: It is a big goddamn whip. Rex's right hand becomes the whip while another machine, presumably for the whip to recoil into, appears on his back. The whip is capable of delivering electrical shocks. Rex can access and use all of these machines, but there is a time limit on how long they'll be useful. The limit increases or decreases based on his general level of wellbeing and what, exactly, he's doing with the machines. On a good day, if Rex has eaten and slept and is in generally good condition, twenty minutes of continuous high-energy use will cause his machines to break down and will wear him out. If he's being careful about his usage, he could make them last about 30-40 minutes. But this is Rex! When is he ever careful?After they break, he'll have to wait a good 5 minutes before he can make any more machines. These machines will break down faster than the first ones of the day and the wearing effect will keep. The more machines he makes, the more worn out he becomes - even if they break down just after he makes them. Rex can also communicate with machines. I would call it technopathy, since it's like techno-telepathy. He does, however, need physical contact with a machine before he can manipulate it. He can tell a vending machine to cough up soda, make computers do his bidding, communicate with nanites... the list goes on. The nanite communication to induces a sort of trance in Rex and, if held for too long, causes him to lose consciousness. His most canonly interesting power, and the one that is the least useful on the station, is the power to cure EVOs. He does this by deactivating and then absorbing the nanites from the EVO in question. Eventually Rex needs to be drained of excess nanites, or painful and horrific mutations begin to occur. As there are no EVOs here, this is not a problem! Rex's also has accelerated healing and poison/drug resistance. He'll heal faster than a normal human, but not at an extremely high rate. Little things heal overnight, larger things take longer. No regrowing limbs or organs, though. In canon, Rex is immune to most poisons or drugs unless he consents to taking them because his nanites break them down before they affect him. However in the game, they affect him whether he likes it or not. Still, you'll need a higher dosage of whatever drug you're using to have to have an average effect on Rex. Though his big metal constructs are heavy, Rex moves around and uses them with ease. Rex has superior strength, as otherwise, he wouldn't be able to lift his machines. Strangely, it's only active when he's got his machines working - my reasoning for this is that the nanites flood the area and enhance his abilities. As for his weaknesses, Rex doesn't have many, but the ones he does have are glaring and obvious. His overconfidence often leads to understimating an opponent, which can lead to a royal Rex-smackdown. Though I suppose this is a combination of personality flaw and weakness, I'll count it here, since it ties into what is certainly a weakness: his recklessness. Rex swings wildly and shows off during fights, even if there's no one but the enemy to impress. Even though he's quick, he telegraphs all of his attacks (and it's hard not to, when you're using giant metal fists). Rex's machines also seem to be connected to his nervous system in some way. That is, if someone crushes his machines, melts them, rips them apart or otherwise destroys or forcibly removes them, he feels pain. They are not indesctructible pieces of armor by any means. Lastly, Rex's ability to use machines is related to his general state of being, which is referred to as his "biometric reading". If he is tired or emotionally unstable (angry, upset, unconfident, worried, etc), he will lose the ability to create machines until his biometrics stabilize. Character Relationships he don't know nobody yet Free Space I will continue fixing this thing up later :|a See Also There is nothing here yet!